They Don't Know About Us
by KCKarateChick
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to a Valentine's day party. What they dont know is that Conner, and Travis Stoll, are trying to get them together. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**They Don't Know About Us_ **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking around camp for no apparent reason when I spotted Percy. I can't belive just 4 years ago we hated eachother. I just talked to my brother, Malcolm. We were talking about how lonely he is, and how he should get a girlfriend. When Drew came and informed is about the Valentine's day party in the pavilion. That got me thinking about what activities they will have planned. I decided to take a walk then. As I came towards the beach I saw Percy.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I shouted.

"Hey WiseGirl!"He replied. "so about this Valentines day party, wanna go with me?" I was so glad he asked me. And yet completelty Shocked!

"Sure! I would love to!"I said.

What he said next surprised me. "Great!" Since when is he Mr. Smooth? We said our goodbyes and I walked back to my cabin.

**The next day…**

I was pasting back and forth in my cabin. I had helped Lizzy from the Aphrodite cabin, with the streamers. Will Solace from Apollo cabin with the music system. And Katie Gartner from Demeter cabin with flowers. I feel like I'm forgetting to do something! Then I remembered MY OUTFIT! I have nothing to wear! I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and find Lady Aphrodite herself.

"lady Aphrodite I need help!" I Asked her.

"with what dear?" she questioned me. I was so glad shes here.

"I need a makeover for the party! No dress please though!" I exclaimed.

She squealed. Grabbed me and set me down in a chair and got to work. "So dear, you have never asked me for a makeover before. Whats the occasion?" I felt myself blush. "uhhhh… im going to the dance w-with P-P-Percy." I stuttered. I was so nervous about what she would say. Instead she just squealed. "ohhh, Kay! Well lets get you all prettied up!"

ONE HOUR LATER…..

"ta-da!" Aphrodite yelled. I looked beautiful. No dought about that. "whoa… Thank you!" I managed to say. " welcome dear! Now off to the party, Go blow Percy's mind!"

I ran off to the pavalilion to see Percy in a nice Button up Sea green shirt, with Dark jeans. He looked so handsom right now. When he saw me his jaw dropped to the floor. "I'll take it you like my appearance!" I said to him. "w-w-woah Y-Y-you look amazing." He stuttered. I Ran up to him and kissed him for like 10 seconds. But who's counting? We just sat down and talked about how are day has been when Travis and Conner Stoll say " Hey campers we are going to have Some Karaoke here and we are going to draw names from this goblet. Hmm.. lets see… PERCY AND ANNABETH!" the audience shouted. I knew I was blushing. Percy and I just walked up to the stage. "okay… so you 2 have to sing a duet! Go behind the stage and pick out your song!" okay to be honest I love singing. So I was exited. " hmm how about sway?" he asked. "nah, how about… Lucky by Jason Mraz?"I suggested. "hmm no, that's to girly. OHH I got it They Don't Know About Us! By One Direction!"he told me. "YEA! Okay lets tell Will." We walked up to will to tell him what song we were singing. "okay Campers Our Karaoke song has been chosen." Travis said. "Annabeth, Percy, get up here!" Conner finished. I walked up stage and immeadiatly felt Percy grab my hand. Then he loosened up and let go. Then the music started.

_**Annabeth**_

Percy

_**Both**_

_**People say we shouldn't be together**_

_**We're too young to know about forever**_

_**But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about**_

Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

_**Ohh**_

_**They don't know about the things we do**_

_**They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They will just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all night's**_

_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_

_**Baby they don't know about**_

They don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer

Every day it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

_**They don't know about the things we do**_

_**They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They will just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all night's**_

_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

_**They don't know about us**_

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best

That's between me and you our little secret

_**But I wanna tell em**_

_**I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy**_

_**They don't know about the things we do **_

_**They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They will just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all night's**_

_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_

Baby they don't know about

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about the things we do**_

_**They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They will just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all night's**_

_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_

Baby they don't know about

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us!**_

Percy and I were staring into eachothers eyes. "wow" he said into the mic. I remained silent. Just staring into his Beautiful sea green eyes.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys MESamPepJZ here I saw you were getting kind of ancious so heres a short chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

My heart was racing. He Kissed me. Correction, _kissing_ me! Then I snapped back into reality, and pulled away.. "uhhh… we should step off the stage." I whispered to Percy. He just nodded his head. I took his hand in mine, and we walked off. "wow" Conner said. "we did not need to see that." Travis added.

"wanna go to the beach?" Percy asked me. Well duh did he really have to ask?

"sure why not!" I decided to say that instead. Before I could take his hand he quickly pecked me on the lips. Picked me up, and ran to the beach.

"_PERSEUS JACKSON _ PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded, laughing.

He didn't reply. When we got to the beach he _finally_ put me down.

"boys…" I muttered under my breath.

"excuse me what was that?" he demanded knowingly. I really hope he knows im gonna kill him later.

" I said, boys. Now why did you take me dow-" I was caught off by him chrushing his lips to mine. I didn't pull away this time. We soon ran out of breath and pulled away.

"that's why… I wanted to kiss you properly." He said comfidently. Wow does that mean…

"does that mean were a couple now?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"ya… I- if you want." Theres the seaweed brain I know and love!

He was about to start rambling. So I cut him off with a kiss.

Then I saw a Cyclops standing there…

**I know… sorry about the short chapter, I just threw this together!**

**Don't worry I will update soon with a proper chapter. The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be! Luv all my fans!**

**-MESamPepJZ**


End file.
